Post-Ao Oni: The Alien!
by Jeffery Francois
Summary: After Hiroshi escaped the mansion, he decided to think about aliens and study for his college-entrance exams, but an Alien decides to pay him a visit.


Once upon a time, there was a teenage boy named Hiroshi who escaped the mansion, from the monster and went home.

"Oh my god, after escaping the mansion and my friends going missing, and I have just wanted to study and forget about what happened..." Hiroshi told to himself.

When Hiroshi went home, something came to his mind; Hiroshi was thinking about aliens and how they could exist, so he decided to first watch a documentary made by Fujio Noma about Aliens, then read a book called "Ufology - Are Aliens real?"

"Hello there, my name is Fujio Noma, and today I will talking about Aliens and their physical and mental traits," Fujio Noma as he told his audience.

"Today, I will showing you this Alien shown here that crash-landed somewhere near Tokyo, and I will studying it..." Fujio Noma as he told his audience.

"I will tell you more about aliens, the aliens can vary in appearance, so the aliens could look like little green or gray men with black eyes or be robots per say," said Fujio Noma.

"Aliens also come in UFO's, an Undefined Flying Object. Aliens also like to abduct cattle and Europeans and those of European descent, based on my studies," Fujio Noma as he explained to his audience.

Fujio Noma then starts to notice that the Alien he was examining was gone, which kind of freaked him out.

"Hey, where'd the alien go?" Fujio Noma asked to himself.

Then the alien was behind him, in which he kills him.

Hiroshi freaks out that the alien killed him since he knows now that monsters like the Oni do exist, and that could mean that aliens could exist. Hiroshi decides to read the book, "Ufology - Are Aliens real?". When Hiroshi was studying and reading the book about aliens, he started to know about Nordic Aliens who came from the Pleiades or the Annunaki who came from the Taurus constellation and are from a planet that orbits Aldebaran.

Hiroshi's parents start to come in and ask: "Where have you been, Hiroshi? We have been worried sick about you, and when are you going to be studying for your college-entrance exams?" Hiroshi's Parents asked.

"Father, Mother, I will be studying for my college-entrance exams, and I'm sorry for not studying for my college entrance exams, and I had a long day, in which I want to forget about it..." Hiroshi replied.

Hiroshi's parents later left the room as Hiroshi went to study for 2 to 3 hours. After Hiroshi studied for 2-3 hours, Hiroshi decided to go bed to forget about what happened at the mansion and think about school.

Then a UFO emerged as it landed in his backyard and Hiroshi woke up as there were bright, green lights and he saw a shadow coming from his door. The alien later opens the door and starts have a seizure before the alien approaches Hiroshi.

"You, earthling, I'm here for you!" The alien said to Hiroshi.

"Hey, please, don't hurt me!" Hiroshi said to the Alien.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hiroshi asked.

"You know too much about aliens, so I'm going to wipe your mind!" The alien replied.

"Wait, I have questions for you..." Hiroshi stated.

"Ok, what are your questions before I wipe your mind?" The alien demanded.

"You do realize that everyone saw your lights on your UFO outside?..." Hiroshi stated.

"Oh great, I forgot to turn off the blinkers... Now I have to wipe everyone's minds around here..." The alien replied.

"I have another question... Are you going to stick a probe up my ass?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, we aliens only do that for fun, and we aliens only do that to Europeans and those of European descent." The alien returned to Hiroshi's question.

"What planet are you from?" Hiroshi asked.

"What planet am I from? I'm from Zaborbenclocken," The alien stated.

"What do your species love to eat?" Hiroshi asked.

"My species loves hotdogs, Beef Jerky, and dairy products like ice cream and milk..." the Alien responded.

"Good, you already got your questions. Now I have to wipe your mind," The Alien stated.

The alien wipes Hiroshi's mind, as well everyone's minds. The next day, Hiroshi is studying for his college-entrance exams, and then he gets a knock on his door. Mika (Who was an oni) comes and splows/s eats him.

The End. 


End file.
